Zack Taylor/World of the Coinless
Zachary "Zack" Taylor was the leader of The Coinless- a resistance. He was originally the Black Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and followed his counterpart's original timeline, until the Green Ranger's is still at side of evil. He was killed during a rescue mission on saving Ninjor by one of Drakkon's Ranger Sentries. History Zack Taylor was chosen by Zordon to be the Black Ranger. He fought with the Power Rangers against Rita Repulsa and her monsters. Eventually, when Rita came up with a plan to use the Green Power Coin against the Power Rangers, her first idea was to recruit Zack. However, Zack decided he would not join her. As Zack continued to fight among the Rangers, they came under attack by Rita's new Green Ranger. They were able to break the spell that held him under Rita's sway by destroying the Sword of Darkness. However, Tommy still chose to align with Rita and they began to conquer the Earth. Together with allies new and old, Zack fought to keep their forces back. Zordon creates the Lion Thunderzord for him. However, eventually Drakkon won and took most of their Power Coins, with Zack's coin used to create Mastodon Sentries. Saba makes him a promise that one day he will bring back people that could help save this world. Zack became the leader of The Coinless, a resistance against the Coalition. Zack suffered severe losses during the ongoing battle through the years. As soon as Saba introduces him to Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston from the original timeline, Zack puts his faith in them. The doppelgangers arrival prompts Lord Drakkon to attack The Coinless. Zack and the Coinless all scramble to protect "The Relic". He also mobilizes the teams as well as allows Tommy to confront Drakkon. During the battle, they are held off by Scorpina. However, the tides turn in battle and Drakkon, powerless, disappears off a cliff. Zack orders the Coinless to push on, and the Rangers from the original timeline arrive, and Scorpina, with the remaining sentries are force to retreat. Zack meets his 'younger' self and counsels him to come clean about Rita's offer to make him a Green Ranger. When Lord Drakkon returns, he somehow gets hold of Zack and has him tortured by his sentries for information. However, he doesn't talk. So they send in a Tyrannosaurus Sentry. Unbeknownst to them, the sentry is an undercover Coinless agent, Skull, who instead has information for him while escaping together to an abandoned Juice Bar. Zack and his remaining allies reunite with three Mighty Morphin Rangers of prime universe, Billy, Zack and Trini, devising a plan to rescue the prime universe's Ninjor. Zack and his younger prime counterpart disguise as Mastodon Sentries, led by Skull to the location where Ninjor was held captive and being put under mind control device by Drakkon. Although they manage to rescue Ninjor, Zack and Skull sacrifice their lives saving the former's counterpart and Ninjor from Finster 5's ambush, whereas Zack died saving his younger counterpart's life, while Skull being captured then executed by Drakkon. Ranger Powers - Mastodon Sentries = Zack and his prime counterpart temporarily disguised themselves as the Mastodon Sentries, alongside Coinless Skull (who was disguised as a Tyrannosaurus Sentry) to rescue Ninjor from Drakkon's mind control device. Arsenal *'Unnamed gun weapon:' Mastodon Sentries are armed with a military-style rifle weapon with a muzzle that resembles the one from the original Power Axe of the Black Ranger. The gun can fire powerful red laser beams to injure or kill their intended target. }} Category:The Coinless Category:World of the Coinless Category:Black Ranger Category:Deceased PR Rangers Category:Ranger Sentries